Ring In The New Year
by WolfGirl1335
Summary: Haley has one wish and Nathan is set out to make it come true!


Ring In The New Year

_-This idea juss totally popped into my head last night. I was thinking about New Year's Eve and how I would love a guy to propose to me at 11:59pm. So I decided to write a one-shot about Naley and how Nathan proposes to Haley on New Year's Eve at 11:59pm. The other couple in this story is Leyton. So I hope you like it and please awesome reviews!!!!_

Haley and I have been dating for almost 3 years now. We met at UNC(University of North Carolina) because she was my tutor. My grades were slipping and I had to have at least a 2.5 GPA to be eligible to play basketball. So my coach recommended that I find a tutor or I was going to get kicked off the team. My brother Lucas suggested his best friend Haley because she was a tutor in high school and in college as well.

So Lucas gave me Haley's cell phone number and she agreed to tutor me(only because Lucas begged her too...apparently she heard about my bad boy repuation that followed me all through high school and now college as well).

Our first tutoring session went very well. We met in the tutoring center and the moment I locked eyes with her, my heart literally skipped a beat.

After the 4th tutoring session, I asked Haley if she wanted to get lunch with me. She reluctantly said yes and I led her outside to the park across the street. I decided to have a picnic lunch.

I bought Cracker Jacks and opened up the prize inside. It was a bracelet.

I took Haley's hand and put the bracelet on her wrist.

"Don't say I never gave you anything", I said.

Our relationship drastically changed after that moment. We became really good friends and would talk to each other every day. As the months went by, I could feel myself falling in love with her.

Haley was tutoring me for 6 months when she told me she broke up with her boyfriend of 2 years.

He was musician named Chris Keller and he was currently on a US tour.

He called her the night before, drunk out of his mind. He let slip that he was cheating on her with his back-up singer. Haley cursed him out and hung up angrily. He called back in the morning and apologized for his behavior. Haley told him it was over because she did not condone cheating.

Haley was really upset and hurt. I tried to be there for her because I wanted to go and kick Chris Keller's ass for hurting Haley. I wanted to admit my feelings, but it wasn't the right time yet.

So I waited a month before I finally told Haley how I felt. She looked completely shocked and admitted that she felt the same way as well. That was another reason why she broke up with Chris. She could feel herself falling in love with me and she knew that wasn't fair to Chris. But fortunately, Chris showed his true colors so it was so much easier to break up with him.

I took Haley into my arms and kissed her so passionately.

I asked her to be my girlfriend and she said, "I'm giving you my heart. Don't say I never gave you anything."

We both laughed and kissed once more. Even though we were a couple now, the tutoring sessions never changed. Well, for every right answer, Haley would give me a kiss.

Lucas was a little bit skeptical about our relationship. He wanted to make sure my intentions towards Haley were good. I promised Luke that I would guard Haley's heart with my life and I wasn't going to play games with her.

2 ½ years later, Haley and I were still very much in love and that love grew every single day.

After graduation, we found an apartment and moved in together. Haley was going to be teaching 2nd grade at Tree Hill Elementary. I was waiting for the NBA to draft me. Haley was so proud of me and I couldn't wait to become a professional basketball player.

For Labor Day, Lucas and Peyton invited Haley and I to a barbecue at their new house.

Lucas and I were in charge of the food so the girls stayed inside to talk.

I'll never forget what I heard when I went inside to get myself something to drink.

I stopped in the kitchen doorway because I could hear the girls talking about me.

"So, how are you and Nathan now that you guys moved in together?", Peyton asked.

"We are really good. Moving in together has only helped our relationship if you know what I mean?", Haley said laughing softly.

"Oh, I definitely know what you mean, girlfriend", Peyton said laughing as well.

"Have you and Luke decided on date for the wedding yet?", Haley asked.

"No, not yet. Lucas has been so busy with his book and trying to get it published. We have to sit down and plan everything out. I hope before the year is over, I will be Mrs. Lucas Scott", Peyton said.

"Don't worry Peyton. Lucas talks about marrying you all the time. You will definitely be married before this year is over. It would be nice if Luke could talk Nathan into proposing before this year is over too", Haley said.

"Wow, do you think that you guys are ready for marriage?", Peyton asked curiously.

"Well, we have been together for almost 3 years and living together has only made our relationship stronger. I would love to be Mrs. Nathan Scott and have kids someday. I love Nathan very much and marrying him will only make me love him more. I know he loves me too and he is so anxious for the draft. Maybe after the draft, he will propose. It would be so romantic if Nathan proposed to me at 11:59pm on New Year's Eve", Haley said.

"Oh my God, Haley. That would be so romantic and sweet. You would get your wish if he did that", Peyton said.

The conversation changed topics right after that and I was completely stunned.

Haley was ready to marry me and wanted to start a family.

The wheels in my head began turning and I came up with a plan.

As the months went by, I was anxious with excitement. The NBA draft took place and I was drafted to Carolina Bobcats. I was so happy because I only had to leave Tree Hill for the away games. I hated being away from Haley, but this was a dream come true for me. Haley came to every home game and cheered the loudest(she was so much prettier than the cheerleaders).

Lucas and Peyton got married right before Thanksgiving. I was the best man and Haley was the maid of honor. I could see the look on Haley's face that she wished she was walking down the aisle to marry me.

Haley's birthday passed and I think she was dissappointed that I didn't give her a ring. I felt really bad but I knew I had to stick to the plan.

Christmas came and I knew that Haley was expecting me to propose. I could see the sadness in her eyes when I gave her a beautiful necklace.

Finally, New Year's Eve came and I was so excited and nervous.

Lucas, Peyton, Haley, and I flew to New York so we could see the ball drop at Times Square.

The four of us stood in the middle of the street with the other million people and waited with baited breath for midnight to come.

I kept looking at my watch constantly and Haley could tell I looked really nervous.

"Babe, are you alright?", Haley asked me as our fingers intertwined.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just wish it was 11:59", I said honestly.

"Why 11:59? Don't you mean midnight?", Haley asked me.

"You will see what I mean", I said as she gave me that look.

"You know I don't like secrets, Nathan Scott", she said with a sour look on her face.

"I know you don't Haley. However, you will definitely like this one", I said putting my arm around her.

At 11:58, I pulled the ring box out of my pocket. Haley looked at me and before she could say a word, 11:59 came.

I got down onto one knee and looked up into her beautiful eyes.

"Haley, I know this was your wish and I want it to come true. Will you marry me?", I asked her as I opened up the box so she could see the ring.

The countdown began and everyone was cheering and yelling.

Haley pulled me up off the ground and threw herself into my arms. I wanted to whisper in her ear but I know she would never be able to hear me.

So I yelled really loudly, "Will you marry me, Haley Elizabeth James?"

"Yes, I will Nathan Royal Scott", she yelled back with a huge smile on her face.

I took the ring out and put it on her finger.

3....2.....1....HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I pulled Haley into my arms and kissed her with all the love in my heart.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Lucas and Peyton kissing as well. I don't think they saw me propose to Haley.

Haley broke the embrace and slapped my arm lightly.

"Did Peyton tell you that I wanted you to propose on New Year's Eve at 11:59?", Haley asked.

"No, Peyton didn't tell me. Actually, you told me", I said before I explained how I was kind of eavesdropping at the Labor Day barbecue.

"Aww, Nathan. Normally, I would be mad at you for eavesdropping. However, thank you so much! I just need to know one thing. Did you ask me because you wanted to or because you thought that is what I wanted?", she said.

"Hales, I asked you to marry me because I love you and I want you to be my wife. From the moment we first met, I knew you were the one for me. I love waking up next you and having you there when I get home from practice or a game. I'm going to love you even more when we have kids of our own and watch them grow up. Besides, I'm going to need a hot wife so all those cheerleaders will stop asking for my phone number(she hit my arm again when I said that...she knew I was kidding though....I would never ever cheat on her)", I said truthfully.

"Nathan, I love you too. You were always the guy for me. Nobody could ever steal my heart because it always belonged to you. I cannot wait to marry you and have children someday. Besides, I'm going to need a hot husband so the other male teachers will stop hitting on me(I knew she was getting me back for what I said about the cheerleaders)", she said.

Haley and I shared another passionate kiss before Lucas and Peyton broke it up to see what was going on.

Haley showed them the ring and they congratulated us on our engagement.

Peyton gave me a huge hug and asked me, "did Lucas tell you that Haley told me that she wanted you to propose on New Year's Eve?"

I explained to Peyton how I found out and she cracked up.

I'm glad I was able to make Haley's wish come true.

Ringing in the New Year will be totally awesome!

_-I really hope you like this one-shot.....I used a line from Season 1 that I'm sure everyone will love!! Hope everyone has a great New Year and hopefully 2009 will be awesome!_


End file.
